


One piece trash au

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Trash AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my thing for Nanowrimo, it's a one piece trash au, the strawhats live on a bus, fuck around and smoke a fuckton of weed. The Prologue is gonna be slightly grim but the whole thing will generally be pretty lighthearted. Please note this is only the first draft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One piece trash au

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be short cause its only a prologue.

"Say kid, that's quite the ugly mug you've got there" Said the tall, redheaded man, looking down at the child swinging from his barstool. "What do you want?" Sucking in a breath, the younger boy let loose a startling bellow "Hey! Don't be rude about my face! Makino said that I have a cute face!" The kid shook his head, beaming despite his annoyance a few seconds prior, raising his hand and pointing to himself. "I'm not a kid! My name's Luffy, and I want to join your group, Shanks!" The redhead chuckled, sweeping his hair out of his face. "So you've heard of me? You really think that a kid your age could join a gang of our standing? We'd be the laughing stock of the city!" Luffy clenched his fists "Don't underestimate me! I'm gonna kick your ass if you mess with me." Shank's face was suddenly deadly serious, he motioned behind him to the two men drinking with him, a fat, cheerful looking man and a stern, wiry one. "Ben, Lucky, show the twerp what we do to people who try to kick our asses." The two men reached into their jackets, sliding discrete handguns out of them, Luffy staggered back "Hey, no fair! I don't have one!" The wiry man, Ben, grinned. "Well the underground is very rarely fair kid, if that's what you're looking for then try being a baker or a barman, something a little tamer."

Luffy wandered down the alley behind the bar, sulking and muttering to himself. As he turned the corner, a tall man grabbed his hoodie, pulling him back. "Hey kid, give us your phone why don't ya, and any money you have in those pockets of yours." Luffy looked up, seeing a man with long black hair and three other men standing behind him, each of the men was holding a switchblade. The young one scoffed "you wish, I'm not afraid of you stupid assholes." For that, he earned a punch from one of the men. "Look kid, you may not be scared of us, but the result here is that you're gonna give us the stuff, or we're gonna stab you and **t** **ake** the money from your body." A shadow was cast over the entrance to the alley "hey chump, wanna step away from the kid?" The black haired child looked towards the voice, seeing Shanks, Lucky and Ben at the source. "Oh yeah? You shouldn't get involved in muggings you idiots, didn't anyone ever tell you that?" The mugger motioned for his companions to step forward and take care of the three, In an instant Ben had whipped his gun out, sending the butt of it into on of the men's face, eliciting a gristly crunch. Lucky pulled his gun on the other two, ready to pull the trigger in an instant, by then Shanks was already on the man holding Luffy up, twisting his hand behind his back and making him drop his knife. The captive man responded with a swift head-butt to shanks' face, breaking away from him and scooping Luffy up, sprinting down the alleyway. 

The mugger vaulted a fence, coming to a skidding halt on a set of train tracks. Gasping for breath he set his captive down, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder. "I think we lost that fucker now." Turning to Luffy he scowled "why did you have to be suck a pain kid, we only wanted ya mone-" His tirade came to an abrupt stop as Luffy kicked his leg out from beneath him "Shanks is gonna kick your ass when he finds us!" Shouted the child, he pulled his fist back and punched the criminal in the face not particularly hard, but hard enough to send him sprawling on the tracks, he jumped onto the mugger, preparing to punch him more. The boy's world became a cacophony of noise all of a sudden as he looked behind himself and saw a rapidly approaching train, his face went white with panic and he tried to leap from the track, only to lodge his foot under one of the rails, unable to pull free. The train raced towards the boy and his former captor, and then a blur of red and black smacked into Luffy, sending the boy flying and breaking the wooden rail his foot was stuck under. As he flew backwards to safety Luffy saw Shanks stepping over the downed mugger, who was desperately trying to get up, as Shank's body cleared the track, the train sped past with an almighty crunch and shanks staggered forward, falling to his knees in front of Luffy. He looked behind Shanks, seeing the mess that the mugger had left on the tracks, wincing, he turned his eyes to Shanks, letting out a gasp he saw that Shanks' arm hadn't cleared the line in time, and was twisted into way too many impossible angles.  


End file.
